


A Matter of Trust

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend of dom/sub play at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to my beta later2nite.

Brian looked around the conference room. The client was boring, his product even worse, and the presentation was awful. He couldn’t remember why he had agreed to meet with him in the first place. The guy wasn’t even hot.

His cell phone vibrated with an incoming text from Justin. He flipped the phone open to read the message.

‘So fucking horny! Come home!’

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and got up from the table. “Cynthia, can you finish this?”

“Sure. Tell Justin I said hi.” She smiled at him when he walked out of the room.

\----------

Brian called Justin from the car. “What the fuck, Justin? I was in the middle of an important meeting.”

“Not anymore, I guess.”

“No. Now I’m heading home. Apparently, I have a horny teenager in my bed who needs to be taken care of.”

“Yeah…”

Brian could tell that Justin was close to coming, just by listening to him breathe. “Don’t cum yet.”

“I’m so close, Brian.”

“I’m telling you not to cum!” Brian’s voice got low and demanding.

“Fuck,” Justin sighed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Sir.” Justin’s voice sounded suddenly fragile.

Brian hung up, thinking about what a fun night this was going to be. Maybe they’d even turn it into a whole weekend. It had been way too long since he had taken the whole weekend off. He pictured Justin in bed, probably stroking himself till he was right on the edge of coming. Brian rubbed the bulge in his pants and forced himself to stop when he started leaking precum. He pushed his thumb over the wet patch and groaned.

Yeah, a weekend. One night would never be enough.

Opening the door to the loft, Brian silently walked into the bedroom. He stopped and stared at his blond boy lying on the bed, rubbing his ass into the mattress, forcing a butt plug deep inside of himself. Jacking himself off fast and steadily, his hand was wet with precum running out of the slit.

“Stop that, Justin.”

Justin’s hand stopped and he looked up at Brian with a drowsy smile on his face.

Bending down close to his head, Brian whispered, “Good boy!” into his ear.

Justin’s cock twitched at the sound of Brian’s voice.

“You didn’t tell me about the plug.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Turn around. We need to take it out.”

Justin rocked on it one last time, making Brian slap him on the hip. “Justin!”

Not looking at him, Justin turned around and rose up on all fours. Brian let his hands roam over the perfect ass, pushing lightly on the plug before taking it out. Once it was outside, he pushed it in hard again, making Justin moan.

“Quiet!” Brian pulled it out again and put his arm around Justin’s hip seconds later, sliding a ring over his warm, hard cock. “I’ll take it off if you promise not to cum.”

“I promise,” Justin whimpered. The ring’s cold metal, Brian’s breath against his skin, and the chemistry between them making the air vibrate was almost too much to handle.

Brian let his tongue run over Justin’s back and down his crack, then plunged it into his hole.

“God, Brian!” Justin’s body shuddered.

Brian slapped him again, this time on his ass cheek. “If you can’t even be quiet, how can I trust you won’t cum the second I take the ring off?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” 

Brian’s cock wept at the tone in Justin’s voice, already submissive. His boy really knew how to play. “That’s okay. Just don’t do it again,” he warned, going back to licking Justin’s hole and biting lightly at the skin around it. Justin squirmed under his hands but stayed quiet.

Brian stood up behind Justin, taking off his pants. He sighed as his cock sprung free. When Justin started to turn around, he stopped him with a hand on his ass. Fingers fumbling with a condom, Brian was so turned on it almost hurt. Justin was so open, warm, and wet; he couldn’t wait to be inside him.

Taking a firm grip on Justin’s hips, he pushed inside with one hard thrust. They both gasped and Brian started to fuck him with short, fast thrusts. It felt amazing!

“Remember, you promised!” Brian snapped the ring open and pulled it off.

Justin took a deep breath, trying to keep still when the blood rushed to his cock. Brian watched him struggle, waiting to push back in hard until he felt him relax. Justin moaned but didn’t move. 

“Such a good boy, Justin,” Brian whispered in his ear. “You can move.”

“Thank you.”

Brian smiled when Justin pushed back hard against him. Holding still, he watched Justin fuck himself on his cock. It was so incredibly hot that he felt himself starting to cum. Brian’s grip on Justin’s body tightened as he shot hard inside of him.

He pulled out and took off the condom, seconds later slipping on a new one. “Justin, turn around.”

Justin’s body shook when he did as he was told. 

Brian leaned against the bed, his long legs spread and his cock still hard. “Come here. I want you to ride me,” he said, helping Justin to carefully sit down on him. 

Justin’s cock was so hard and wet; Brian was impressed that he hadn’t come yet. When Justin started to move slowly, Brian’s hand on his hips urged him on and he sped up. Justin closed his eyes and Brian smiled when he saw how he tried not to enjoy it too much.

“Look at me, Justin.”

Opening his eyes, his red lips were swollen from biting them to keep from making any sound. His body was slippery with sweat, his ass tight around Brian’s cock.

“Do you want to cum?”

Justin nodded.

“You can talk.”

“Yes! Yes I want to cum!”

“Do you deserve to cum?”

“No.”

“And why is that?”

“I didn’t tell you about the plug when you called,” a blushing Justin whispered.

“That’s right. But since it’s only Friday night, I’m willing to overlook that. Just make sure you don’t forget to tell me anything else this weekend.” Brian pushed his hips upwards, burying his cock deeply inside of Justin. “Ride me. Hard!”

Justin did as he was told and when he felt Brian tense he looked desperately at him.

“Do it.”

Justin jerked his own cock fast a couple of times before he shot long ropes of cum onto Brian’s chest. Brian took a hold of his neck and pulled him close. They finally kissed, loving the taste of each other.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Brian quickly continued when Justin started to get up from the bed. “You don’t get to shower tonight. I want you dirty.”

“But I…”

“I said no,” Brian interrupted him. “You did well all night. Don’t ruin it now.”

Justin looked down and nodded.

When Brian got out of the shower he found Justin sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes turned away and his hands on his thighs. Feeling himself get hard again, he chose to ignore it. They needed to sleep, having a long weekend ahead of them. He lay down, pulling Justin down next to him. Justin moved closer but stopped himself before Brian had a chance to do it. 

“I’m impressed.” Brian inched toward him until he was almost lying on top of him. Justin snuggled his head into the crook of Brian’s neck and sighed happily.

\----------

Justin woke to Brian’s hot mouth on his cock. He was close to coming when he felt the cold metal against the head of his cock. “No, Brian!” he moaned before he stopped himself. “I didn’t mean… sorry,” he murmured.

Brian didn’t answer. He just continued to push the ring down Justin’s dick. When it was securely in place, he sucked hard on the head, loving the taste of Justin’s precum. Justin watched Brian close his eyes when he rubbed his own cock over Justin’s dick and balls. Moving even closer, Brian began to jerk off, his long, strong fingers working fast on his cock.

Opening his eyes, he licked his lips when he looked down at Justin. Justin wanted to touch him so badly but didn’t know if he was allowed to. Writhing under Brian’s gaze, Justin tried not to move too much.

Brian suddenly shuddered and came all over Justin’s chest and chin. Bending down, he lapped up the cum, pushing it inside Justin’s mouth. Justin moaned when he felt the familiar taste. He couldn’t stop his hips from pushing up against Brian’s crotch.

“Horny?” Brian asked with a smile.

Justin nodded, not knowing if it was okay to speak.

“Go and take a shower. You stink.” Justin blushed when Brian continued. “That’s okay, Sunshine. I like it when you’re dirty.” Brian helped him up from the bed, pushing him towards the bathroom.

Justin showered as quickly as possible with cold water, trying his best not to touch his dick too much. He glared at the cock ring, not daring to take it off even for a minute, knowing that Brian would probably be able to tell.

\----------

“Wear these today.” Brian handed over a pair of black jeans.

Justin didn’t even ask why; he just put them on. He looked around for a sweater and since Brian hadn’t put one out for him, he chose his favorite white one. When he was dressed, Brian turned him around, fastening something around his neck. Justin traced the leather with his fingers, feeling the ring in the front. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror, noticing that the slave collar looked good on him. 

God, he loved feeling owned!

“We’re going out for breakfast to the diner.”

Justin nodded.

“Justin, you get to talk. I know it’s easier for you to be submissive when you’re quiet, but you’re beginning to scare me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know.” Justin flashed him a smile. “Are you ready to go?” His fingers itched when Brian threw on a leather jacket, wanting to run his hands over the leather so badly. Instead, he leaned closer, inhaling its scent.

\----------

Brian spent the whole time in the car rubbing Justin’s dick. The cock ring started to hurt and he had a hard time focusing when Brian talked about his work. He couldn’t care less about some fucking ugly client with bad taste. But knowing he would be punished for not paying attention, he made sure to answer.

Brian stopped him when they were standing just outside the Diner. “I’m going to take off the cock ring now, but you can’t come.”

“Fuck,” Justin sighed, knowing just how hard that would be after wearing the ring for so long.

“Do you want me to leave it on?”

“No.”

Brian reached inside Justin’s pants, opened the release, and slipped it off. He put the ring in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Justin. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to cum?”

“I hope not.” Justin smiled.

“You think it’s funny?” Brian’s voice took on a dangerous tone.

“No, Sir.”

Brian’s cock twitched and he silently cursed Justin for knowing how to make him crazy.

\----------

“Hey, boys!” Debbie waved at them from behind the counter.

“Deb, give us two breakfast plates, no eggs or bacon on mine.”

“Not much left on it then, Honey!” Debbie laughed. “Anything else?”

“No.” Justin looked down at his hands, folded in his lap.

“Are you sure? I don’t know when you’ll eat again.”

Justin’s head snapped up, his eyes huge.

Brian laughed at the worried expression on his face. “Don’t worry. I won’t starve you to death. Just order anything you want.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Do you remember the safe words?” Brian asked when they found an empty booth and sat down.

“Of course.”

“Let me hear them.”

“Green – I’m okay. Yellow – It’s a bit too rough. Red – Stop.”

“Good boy!” Brian pulled Justin close, slipping his fingers down his back, slowly running them over the top of his ass and down his crack.

Justin squirmed, a look of relief on his face when the food arrived. 

Brian removed his hand from the back of Justin’s pants, only to put his palm over his hard-on. He kept stroking, moving closer so it wouldn’t be too obvious what he was doing, although he’d seen the way Deb looked at Justin’s collar and knew that she understood what was going on. He bit Justin’s earlobe when he felt him begin to shudder.

“Brian, don’t,” Justin whispered.

“Don’t what?”

“I’m going to cum.” Justin gritted his teeth when Brian sped up the rubbing.

“You’re going to cum in the middle of the diner?” Brian pulled him even closer when he squirmed again. “You’re going to cum in your pants like a teenager?”

“I am a teenager,” Justin whispered, trying to get away from Brian, but at the same time his hips pushed against his hand.

Brian’s fingers became damp from the precum oozing out of Justin’s cock. He pushed against the wet spot, wishing he could lick at it. “Justin, listen to me. You are going to cum right now and it’ll be hot as hell to watch, but you can’t make a sound.”

Justin nodded, his whole body tensing up. He came when Brian squeezed him just right and pushed down hard. Closing his eyes, he did his best not to pant too loudly.

Brian’s eyes glazed over as he watched. “Fuck,” he sighed.

Justin slumped against Brian for a second before he started to get up.

“No, Justin. Sit down and eat your food.”

“But I need to wash...”

“No, you don’t. Your pants are black. No one will notice.”

Justin sighed, sitting down again.

\----------

Brian licked Justin’s neck in the elevator up to the loft, tracing the edge of the collar with his tongue. Justin’s head was thrown back and his lips were parted. He enjoyed what Brian’s tongue and hands were doing to him. When Brian opened the lock to the collar, Justin’s eyes snapped open.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put it back on later.” Brian’s voice was husky as he pushed his cock against Justin’s crotch. “I’m so fucking horny.” 

His words made Justin’s knees weak and he leaned against the elevator wall. When it stopped, Brian pushed Justin in front of him into the loft. 

“Go and wash up, but hurry up.”

Justin shed his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom. Showering quickly, he went back out within minutes. He saw Brian on his back on the bed, slowly stroking his leaking cock. Stopping for a moment, Justin stared at the perfect body in front of him. When he slowly walked closer, he wasn’t sure if Brian just wanted him to watch while he jerked off.

“Come here.”

Justin forced himself to stop staring and moved onto the bed. Sitting down next to Brian, he ignored the need to run his hands over Brian’s body, and his own cock begging for attention.

Moving fast, Brian flipped Justin over onto his back. Lying down on top of him, he pushed his cock in between Justin’s thighs, slowly humping him before he sat up, trapping Justin between his legs. Their cocks brushed together when he leaned forward, running his hand over Justin’s throat.

“I know you don’t like it when I fuck with your breathing, but I also know how much you love the orgasms you get from it.”

Justin nodded, silently begging Brian to be careful.

Brian took both of their cocks in his hand, jerking them hard a couple of times before he held his hand at Justin’s throat, slowly putting pressure on it. Justin gasped and his cock grew even harder. Jacking them fast, Brian felt their precum running over his hand. He watched Justin’s face turn red as he panted heavily.

“Are you okay, Justin?”

“No,” Justin moaned.

Brian kept pressing hard. “I need a safe word, Justin.”

“Yellow! Yellow.”

Brian immediately eased up on his grip a little, jerked them till they were right on the edge of shooting, then put more pressure on Justin’s throat again. Justin’s hips pushed his cock hard into Brian’s hand. Brian looked down at Justin’s body, writhing under his, and saw the pure pleasure in his face when he came. It was enough to send Brian over the edge, trembling and coming hard, shooting his cum over both of them. 

Justin panted, clinging onto Brian.

“Hey, you’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine. God, that was amazing!”

Brian smiled and wiped their cum off their bodies.

\----------

They spent the day together in the loft, watching TV and reading before getting ready to go to Babylon. Justin moaned when he saw that Brian had wrapped a long leather leash around his wrist, knowing he would end up with it attached to his slave collar before the night was over.

Brian never stopped touching Justin as he drove them to the club. Once inside, he put his finger through the ring in the collar, pulling Justin with him towards the bar. “Do you want to dance?”

“Of course.” Justin smiled happily at Brian and got up.

Brian pulled him down again, whispering, “Dance for me, Sunshine.”

Justin blushed and walked out to the dance floor, choosing a spot not too far away from Brian. He closed his eyes and began to move in rhythm with the music after Brian nodded at him, swatting away the hands of guys dancing around him. He wasn’t sure if Brian wanted him to, but he knew that he usually didn’t want to see him with other guys when they played this game.

Taking off his t-shirt, the glitter stuck to Justin’s chest seconds later. When his eyes found Brian’s, he licked his lips as he flicked the nipple ring he’d put on him. Justin noticed the bulge in Brian’s pants when he got up from the chair.

“Such a slutty boy, Justin.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Brian rubbed himself against Justin’s hip. “What do you think?” 

Justin shuddered when he saw Brian begin to unwrap the leash he had around his wrist. When Brian snapped it onto his collar, the guys standing around them broke into a choir of catcalls. 

Brian grinned and Justin blushed.

Brian pulled at the leash, Justin stumbling after him towards the back room. Then he pulled Justin’s head down against his crotch. “Take care of it.” 

Justin opened Brian’s pants with fingers that shook. Pulling his cock out, he moaned when he saw how hard and wet it was. He slowly licked the head before swallowing it whole, knowing Brian loved that. Sucking him hard and fast, he rubbed Brian’s balls with one hand, sighing when precum ran out of the slit.

Brian took a step back and pulled out right before he came.

Justin glanced up at Brian before he sank down onto his knees and turned his head down. He had to look up when Brian pulled the leash, unable to hide the tears in his eyes. “Did I do something wrong, Sir?” 

Brian tried to not react to the sound of his voice, desperate to know why he’d pulled out. “Stand up, Justin.”

Justin rubbed his cheek against Brian’s nipples. He licked them and bit at them, doing all the things he knew Brian liked.

“Stop it!”

Justin sighed, taking a step back from Brian. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Justin bit his lip and murmured, “For not being good enough.”

Brian took off the leash and used it to tie Justin's hands. Moving them towards the wall, he found a hook he could tie it to. He pulled off Justin’s pants and kicked at his feet to make him spread his legs. Justin responded so quickly, Brian had to smile.

Justin let out a sigh when Brian pushed inside. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath, not sure if he was going to be punished for the apparently bad blow job. He’d been afraid Brian would make him watch while he let someone else suck him. Trying to hold really still, he made sure not to upset Brian by making a sound or a wrong move. Although his arms started to hurt, he welcomed the pain. It took his mind off of how great it felt to have Brian’s hard, thick cock pounding inside him.

Brian came fast, but before Justin had a chance to follow he reached up and unhooked his arms. He took off the leash and put it in his pocket. Not saying a word to Justin, he just walked out of the room.

Justin stared at his back before he slowly started to move towards the door. He wasn’t sure what Brian wanted from him.

He hated feeling like this. 

Searching the club, Justin couldn’t see Brian anywhere. When he walked outside he finally spotted him, standing by his car smoking a cigarette. Walking over to him, he stopped right in front of him, careful not to look him in the eyes. He just stood there waiting for Brian to give him an order.

“Get in the car. We’re going home.” 

Justin flinched at Brian’s tone, hurrying over to the passenger side.

They went straight to bed without talking, Justin careful not to lie too close to Brian. He was desperate, trying to do everything right. He heard Brian’s breathing slowing down and seconds later he felt Brian’s fingers on his arm, stroking him lightly. Justin let out a sigh of relief, pulling the cover up around him.

\----------

“Take your pick, Justin.”

Justin stared at the items Brian had laid out on the bed. His eyes were immediately drawn to the huge dildo, but he really didn’t want anything except Brian’s cock in him today. He chose between the flogger and one of Brian’s black leather belts. He loved watching Brian undress, and the way he unbuckled the belt always turned him on.

“That one, please,” he said, pointing to the belt.

“Nice choice, Justin.” Brian picked it up, running it between his long fingers. He saw that Justin was staring at them, trying not to get too excited. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Justin nodded.

“Spread your legs.”

Justin moved his legs a little, trying to keep his balance on the bed.

“I said, spread them!” Brian slapped him hard on his inner thighs. “Do I need to use the spread bar on you?”

“No.” Justin hurried to do as he was told.

Brian ran the belt over Justin’s back and down to his ass, Justin squirming before he remembered to stay still. Brian smirked, letting the belt fall down hard on the small of his back.

“Fuck,” Justin muttered, managing not to move.

Brian lifted the belt again, raining the hits over Justin’s ass. He watched, mesmerized, when Justin’s ass cheeks turned red. Letting one hand roam over them, the other one stroked his own cock before he continued to slap Justin with short, hard hits.

Justin moaned, begging Brian to stop when he hit his inner thigh too hard.

“You really want me to stop?”

“Yes!”

“Safe word, Justin.”

Justin sighed. “Green.”

Brian laughed, continuing to jerk his cock in rhythm with the belt slapping over Justin’s body. When Justin started to shudder, he put the belt down, reaching around his waist. Grabbing Justin’s cock, he heard him moan as he pushed his cock into Brian’s hand.

“Don’t fucking cum yet,” Brian growled in his ear.

Justin took a deep breath, trying to still his body.

Using both hands on Justin’s back, Brian pushed him into the mattress, his warm, red ass high up in the air. Brian stopped for a second to look at the sight before him. Shaking his head, he reached for a condom, using his spit as lube.

Justin whimpered when Brian nudged the swollen head of his cock against his hole. The sound was so submissive it drove Brian crazy. Pulling Justin’s hips towards him, he made sure his fingers pressed down on the red marks.

“Take it, Justin,” Brian growled, pushing roughly inside. “Fucking take it.” 

Justin shouted when his ass filled with Brian’s long, thick cock. Brian slapped him hard on his cheeks, pounding into him hard and fast. His orgasm surprised him, shooting deep inside of Justin’s spasming ass.

Both falling down on the bed, Brian pulled out carefully, tying off the condom and throwing it towards the trash bin. Justin buried his face in his arms, sobbing silently.

“Justin?”

“I’m fine. Just…overwhelmed.”

Brian laughed and pulled Justin’s limp body on top of his. “You’ve been so good this weekend.”

“What did I do wrong yesterday in the back room?”

“Nothing. I was just messing with your head.”

Justin glared at him. “Well, it worked.”

\----------

Brian ran his hands over Justin’s body: his hair, his spine, and down to his ass. “Are you sore?”

“No, not too much.”

Brian ran his thumb over Justin’s hole, Justin flinching and moaning at the same time when he put a little pressure on it. Turning him over onto his stomach, he pushed his legs apart. Then he bent down and licked a long wipe from Justin’s tailbone down to his hole. He swirled his tongue around the rim, dipping it inside and biting lightly at the skin.

Justin pushed his ass up, demanding for Brian to continue.

Brian laughed; it hadn’t taken long for Justin to come back to normal. As much as he loved it when they played their game, he loved when Justin begged, cursed, and ordered him around in bed.

\----------

Brian started to take off the collar. “You look hot in this.”

“I love wearing it.”

“Yeah? You like feeling owned? Like that everyone can see what we’re into?”

Justin blushed, but nodded.

Brian took a deep breath. “You know, you can wear it if you’d like to.” He tried to look like it was no big deal when Justin sat up and stared at him. “Do you want it or not?”

“I want it.”

Slowly fastening the collar around Justin’s neck again, Brian laid on top of him. Bending down, he licked the edge of it, over Justin’s neck, and into his ear. “Mine,” he whispered before turning off the light and pulling the covers up around them.

Lying down, Justin tried not to read too much into this. He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading as his fingers traced the collar. Sure, everyone would see what they were into. 

But no one would know what it truly meant.


End file.
